


Dear Yuta

by chk0606



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Death, M/M, a letter to yuta, don't read if you don't like death, inspired by the song welcome to my playground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chk0606/pseuds/chk0606
Summary: A letter from Winwin to Yuta
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 11





	Dear Yuta

**Author's Note:**

> So recently I found out that Welcome to My Playground's original title is Welcome to My Funeral (yall can check in the album it's there). So yeah here it is. This is purely fiction.

Welcome To My Playground

Original Title: Welcome To My Funeral

Hi Yuta,

It’s me Winwin. If you’re reading this then it means I’m dead. Yes, I’m dead. You won’t find me anywhere. They took me somewhere even I don’t know myself.

I’ll tell you a story.

When we first met, we didn’t know a single thing about each other. But we vibed pretty good. You always waited for me at the park, remember? I was so happy to see you there, sometimes with snacks. You know, you’re the only one who can understand me. So that’s why I made a song for you. A song that I made for you when I die. You’ll see a CD together with this letter and you should play it when you’ve finished reading.

So, now, let me tell you about myself. My full name is Dong Sicheng. I was born and raised as a slave. I hated my life very much. I decided to run away and see the world for myself because I know there is a pretty side to this dark and cruel world.

I ran to a nearby city where it seemed so big. I didn’t know anything about the city so that’s how you found me near the bar, about to be raped by weird men. Thank you for saving me. You might be asking where I’ve lived all this time, right? Well, I managed to find a part-time job that pays well and just stayed at a small hotel that was cheap.

So, why did I have to die? Well, you see, I told you I was a slave. And that meant I have a master. That master noticed I was gone because apparently I was one of his favorite dolls. Of course I was terrified, but at the same time I was happy because I met you.

You gave me a little color to my gray life. You made the world a little bit better for me.

But at the times you were not with me, where were you? Who were you with? I would always ask you these questions but you never answer them. Then I realized, you had a family. You had nice parents, nice siblings. Everything a growing child would need. Everything that I didn’t have but it’s okay, I have you.

You always told me you wanted something more from us, but I don’t know what. I guess it’s too late to find out now. Maybe I would still know if you search for me in the stars. Maybe I’m there looking after you from afar. Maybe.

When I met you, you made the city brighter. You made my world a happier place. You bought me sweets, took me to big rides, and gave me warm hugs. I’m thankful for that. I never thought I would feel any of those things and feelings. Maybe, just maybe I could call it love?

As time passes by, I noticed you stopped waiting for me at the playground. You’d always come late and there were days where you didn’t come at all. I thought you would sometimes ask me what I do and where I was during our time apart at least once but no. maybe it was just me who thought that we really had something going on. I’m sorry.

But then, you said it again, you wanted something more from us. What is it that you want? If you wanted to play with me and see me so badly, you should’ve come that day. My last day. The day before he found me. But I guess, you were too busy. It’ okay. I’ll never forget the memories we made together. All the stories we shared even if it didn’t tell you who I exactly was.

Goodbye, Nakamoto Yuta. I hope we can see each other again, but not here in this world. Maybe in another life, we would see each other. If it really was true love between us, then I hope we are able to love each other again some other time.

For now, I want you to remember me. Remember my name, my warmth, my everything that you know.

Your dearest,

WINWIN

Welcome to My Playground

-END-


End file.
